The oxidation of various organic compounds to prepare maleic and citraconic acid, while well documented in the literature, is abstracted here.
Conover in U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,490 (1937) disclosed the oxidation of cyclopentadiene and polymeric cyclopentadiene to maleic anhydride over any good catalyst for oxidation of organic materials to form carboxylic acids. The metals of the fifth and sixth group of the Periodic Table were disclosed and vanadium oxide on a support was illustrated.
Milas et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,144 disclose the oxidation of naphthenes over similar catalysts, viz., elements of the fifth and sixth groups of the Periodic System, specifically, vanadium, bismuth, molybdenum, tungsten, etc., supported on an inert carrier. Yields of maleic acid of 10 to 20.5 percent were reported.
Faith and Dendurent, Refiner & Natural Gasoline Manufacturer, Vol. 18, No. 10, Oct. 1939, pp. 61-64, disclosed the conversion of amylene to maleic anhydride over a vanadium pentoxide catalyst. C.sub.6-8 olefinic hydrocarbons were reported to give even better yields than amylene.
Numerous patents have issued since 1939 disclosing specific catalyst composition reporting the results in preparing maleic and citraconic acids and anhydrides, to wit: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,649,477; 2,719,853; 3,086,026; 3,106,569; 3,156,705; 3,156,706; 3,156,707; 3,366,648; and 3,464,930 to list but a few. U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,026 disclosed a V.sub.2 O.sub.5 /MoO.sub.3, ratio of 1 to 1 to 1 to 8, respectively, with 0.2 to 1.25 percent P.sub.2 O.sub.5 and 60-80 percent TiO.sub.2 on a support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,569 disclosed a 50-90 atomic percent vanadium, 5-45 at. percent Mo and 2-30 at. percent Ti on an inert support. Skinner & Tieszen (1961) reported an improved catalyst of 3V/9Mo/1P on SiO.sub.2 gel and Mitsubishi Chemical Industries has disclosed a V-Mo-P on SiO.sub.2 and a V-P on SiO.sub.2 as suitable catalysts.